


Gebetan dan Rahaasia

by bakagaymi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakagaymi/pseuds/bakagaymi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami bukan hantu, tapi ia menghantui Aomine. Dengan itu ia sadar bahwa ia naksir kepada rivalnya itu. Dan sepertinya, Kagami itu miliknya Kuroko, sahabat Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gebetan dan Rahaasia

Jika setahun lalu seseorang memberitahu Aomine bahwa ia akan jatuh kepada pria idiot berdada rata, mungkin mereka akan berakhir di rumah sakit. Belum lagi, pria yang Aomine taksir, Kagami, nampaknya adalah pacar dari sahabatnya. Tapi di sinilah dia, terbaring di kasur beralaskan sprei yang sudah sebulan tak diganti sambil melihat wajah Kagami tersenyum. Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Seperti kemarin saat Aomine mencoba mengantar dirinya tidur, rival sekaligus gebetannya itu muncul dan mengucapkan selamat malam dengan cheesynya. Yang parahnya sih, siang ini saat cowok tan itu sedang tengah bolos latihan basket demi menonton JAV Mai-chan terbaru; bukannya fokus dengan model sekaligus porn star itu, Aomine justru mendengar tawa renyah meledek Kagami. Dengan kesal dan malu, Aomine mematikan komputernya dan pergi latihan. Mengingat kejadian itu, Aomine langsung menutupi pipi merahnya dengan bantal.

bzzz... bzzz... bzzz...

Ia mengangkat telponnya dengan setengah hati. Memang sih, besok itu Minggu, tapi siapa pula yang menelpon tengah malam gini?

"ini bukan servis delivery 24 jam, mau ngapain?" bentak Aomine

"geez Ahomine, gue tau lo tau gue suka makan, tapi gue gue nggak idiot kali sampe bisa ketuker nomer lo dan delivery service," wah, ngongol nih orangnya.

"gue tau lo oon, tapi gue gatau kalo lo se-oon ini buat nelpon tengah fucking malem," Aomine mengistirahatkan kepalanya di headrest.

"tetep lo angkat juga, kan," Kagami tertawa kecil. Aomine sebenernya tidak melihat layar saat mengangkat, berniat untuk langsung mematikannya setelah memaki siapapun mahluk Tuhan yang mengganggunya. Tapi ia tidak, karena ini Kagami.

"jadi..?" Aomine bertanya. Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Kagami menjawab, ia mengajak Aomine untuk bermain basket di lapangan tempat mereka biasa bemain basket jalanan.

"sekarang banget? Yang bener aja, Kagami? Lo idiot? Ya TTuhan, Kagami, ini jam berapa coba..." cowok berkulit gelap ini melirik ke arah jam digital di night stand-nya. 1:10 malam.

"kayaknya sih gitu," jawab Kagami.

"ha...?" belum selesai melanjutkan kalmatnya, Kagami sudah menyerobot terlebih dulu.

"gue. idiot." Aomine bisa mendengar tawa yang dipaksakan dari telepon genggamnya. Seakan Aomine bisa melihat Kagami sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang Aomine tak mau lihat. Lagi, seelum ia berkata apa-apa Kagami menyerobot dan meminta maaf telah mengganggu malamnya.

"gue nggak bilang enggak," Kagami baru saja mau buka mulut, namun kali ini gantian Aomine yang memotong.

"gue bakal sampe dalam 15 menit... nggak ada tapi-tapian... lo bakal jadi abu gosok kalo lo nggak dateng dan nyuruh gue balik," lalu Aomine menutup telponnya.

**Author's Note:**

> hai semuanyaa! makasih banget udah mau buang waktu buat baca fic sampah ini...
> 
> maaf juga banyak kekurangannya, aku nggak ngerti buat nge-italic dkk di HTML :(
> 
> kudos and reviews are very appreciated!  
> makasih banyakkk.


End file.
